


Holy Orders

by supernatural9917



Series: Destiel Smut Bingo 2018 [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Altar Sex, Alternative uses for anointing oil, Blasphemy, Destiel Smut Bingo 2018, Forgive me Father for I'm about to sin, M/M, Seminary student Castiel, Seminary student Dean, They definitely shouldn't be priests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 00:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural9917/pseuds/supernatural9917
Summary: Seminary students Castiel and Dean have carefully planned their escape. There's just one more thing Castiel needs to do...Written for the Destiel Smut Bingo 2018. Square fill: Forgive me Father for I'm about to sin





	Holy Orders

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to [Honey and Milk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748665), and it's very, very blasphemous. Proceed at your own risk!

This was it. The last night before Dean and Castiel were to leave the seminary together. The three weeks between the decision being made and their last day had been spent preparing for their escape. Dean's brother Sam had been a rock, working to find them a small studio apartment near his own in northern California and helping to set up a new bank account for Castiel to transfer his savings away from his parents' control. Dean had called on contacts from his old life to get several job interviews in their new city, while Castiel had surreptitiously begun his application for Teach for America to begin a new career as a teacher.

All the while, they had given up any pretence of not being hopelessly lost for each when in private. They shared a bed each night, with Dean patiently teaching a virginal Castiel how to give and take the sweet pleasures with which he was already intimately acquainted. Whenever Castiel would despair of his lack of experience and shared the fear of his inability to satisfy Dean as his previous partners had done, Dean would reassure him that the love they shared made every sensation richer and more meaningful than even the best of his past lovers could have accomplished.

For his part, Castiel could hardly believe the wonders Dean had shown him thus far. Of course there were the touches of his hand, the heat of his mouth on Castiel's cock, but oh! There was so much more that was possible when they lay bare in the small bed, Dean below him, above him, between his legs, _within_ him. He grew hard instantly when he thought of the first time Dean had asked him to wash particularly thoroughly and then used his tongue in ways Castiel had never thought possible. He couldn't have imagined there was anything better, until Dean managed to smuggle in some personal lubricant- the feeling of Dean's fingers and then his cock inside him had sent Castiel to new ecstasies that he could never have reached with mere religion.

There was only one thing they had not yet done, though Dean begged him- he had not yet entered Dean. Not because he didn't want to- oh, how he wanted to- but because he had a very specific plan for _how_ he wanted it to happen for the first time.

And tonight was the night.

At midnight, the automatic transaction Sam had helped him set up would occur, moving his money to the new account and freeing him from his parents and his obligation to the seminary. Baby, Dean's beloved Chevrolet Impala, had been repaired from his accident and was gassed up and ready for them, their packed bags already in the trunk. Their withdrawal paperwork was signed and ready and just needed to be pushed under the door of the seminary office on their way out. If they were caught and expelled from the building, it wouldn't matter, as they were ready to go.

Dean and Castiel sat looking at Dean's phone, watching for the transfer to complete. At one minute past midnight, it showed the new balance of the previously empty First Bank of California account, and they smiled with relief. Castiel stood and offered Dean his hand, who took it and joined Castiel on his feet. At Castiel's request, they both wore their vestments for what would be the last time, and he led them to the church, also for one final time.

'You want me to blow you in the confessional again, sweetheart?' Dean smirked when he realised where they were going.

'I had something else in mind,' Castiel replied, and almost stumbled when Dean stopped suddenly.

'Do you mean… the thing you said that night?' Dean asked breathlessly.

'I said a lot of things that night,' Castiel replied cheekily.

'You know what I mean, Cas,' Dean replied, pulling Castiel back to him and looking him in the eye. 'About me fucking you on the altar.'

'Ah. Yes, I did say that. But I thought we could maybe do it slightly differently.' He raised an eyebrow and waited for Dean to understand. From his wide eyes and hard swallow, it seemed he did.

'Are you… are you finally gonna…'

Castiel just smiled and tugged on Dean's hand to get them walking again. This time, Dean's steps were brisk and determined.

They entered the dark church, completely abandoned as was to be expected in the middle of the night. Castiel led Dean to the sanctuary and stood at the altar, facing towards the nave as if they were about to read Mass. They kissed passionately, still delighting in every touch they shared is if it were the first. When the pulled away for breath, Castiel whispered in Dean's ear, 'Bend over the altar, my love.'

Dean eagerly complied, turning his head to rest one cheek on the altar cloth, arms spread wide so he could grip the edges of the altar itself. 'Did you bring the lube?'

'I had something else in mind,' Castiel replied, and Dean heard the sound of the ambry being opened behind him.

Dean groaned. 'Fuck, Cas. You've really got this blasphemy thing down to an art.'

Castiel looked up at the imposing crucifix and crossed himself. 'Forgive me, Father, for I'm about to sin.' He brought over the bottle of Holy Chrism Oil and set it on the altar before kneeling behind Dean and pushing his cassock up past his waist. Reaching around, he undid Dean's jeans and pulled them and his boxer-briefs down to his ankles and spread his legs as widely as they could go with the restricting clothes in place. As Dean had previously done for him, he put his tongue to good use, Dean's moans ringing out through the church as Castiel licked him open. He ignored his own arousal for now, focused wholly on Dean's pleasure.

When Dean's knees began to tremble, Castiel stood up and soaked his fingers with the oil. 'Do you resolve to be united more closely every day to Castiel, who offers himself to you as a pure sacrifice, and consecrate yourself to him for the salvation of you both?' Castiel asked, in a parody of the rite of ordination, as he penetrated Dean with a finger.

'Ah!' Dean moaned appreciatively. 'I do.'

'Do you promise respect and obedience to me?' he asked mischievously, a slap of Dean's ass accompanying the question.

'I do… sir,' Dean replied with a smirk.

Castiel added another finger as a reward. 'May Castiel, who has begun this good work in you, bring it to fulfilment,' he whispered as he replaced his fingers with his slicked cock.

'Cas!' Dean cried out, his joy and pleasure evident in his tone. 'You feel so good!'

'Are you _fulfilled_ , Dean?' Castiel asked as he thrust in again.

' _Deeply_ fulfilled, Cas.'

'I love you, my beautiful Dean.' He could feel himself getting closer with the tight heat of Dean surrounding him, so he freed one hand from Dean's hip to wrap it around his cock, which was hard and hot against the cold marble of the altar.

'I love you, Cas. Harder, please, harder,' Dean begged. Castiel obliged, and soon they were both reaching their peaks with loud cries.

They allowed themselves a few moments leaning against the altar, catching their breaths and enjoying the afterglow. Castiel moved first as he slipped out of Dean, and pulled off his vestments to clean them with. After pulling his pants back up, Dean removed his vestments as well, folding them up and tucking them under his arm.

Castiel looked around at the place he had once thought his destiny, but one look at Dean's smiling face made it clear that this pile of stone and coloured glass was not his place anymore. He took Dean's extended hand and squared his shoulders. There would be consequences to their actions once they walked out that door, but they could face them together.

'Shall we?' Castiel asked with a smile at his beloved.

'Yeah. C'mon, Cas. Let's go home.'


End file.
